Asche zu Asche
Fähnrich Ballard wird von den Kobali wiederbelebt und kehrt jetzt zur Voyager zurück, wo sie aufgrund ihrer neuen Physiologie Probleme mit der Anpassung hat. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Das im Weltraum bestattete, bei einer Außenmission verstorbene Crewmitglied Fähnrich Lyndsay Ballard wird von den Kobali wiederbelebt, genetisch deren Aussehen angepasst und gegen ihren Willen in deren Gesellschaft eingegliedert. Nachdem sie das Vertrauen ihrer Gastfamilie erlangen konnte, stiehlt sie ein Shuttle und versucht zur USS Voyager zu gelangen. Dort angekommen wird sie nach anfänglicher Skepsis wieder herzlich aufgenommen – insbesondere bei Harry Kim, der zu ihr vor ihrer Bestattung ein sehr intensives Verhältnis geführt hat. Eine genetische Rückverwandlung ist in dem Fall unmöglich, dem Doktor gelingt es jedoch, bei mehreren kosmetischen Sitzungen ihr früheres Erscheinungsbild wieder herzustellen. Immer öfter muss sie jedoch feststellen, dass sie spricht, denkt und fühlt wie eine Kobali. Mehr und mehr merkt sie, wie sie sich zu den Kobali zurückgezogen fühlt, mehr und mehr wird sie sich ihrer wahren Identität bewusst. Als plötzlich ein Kobali-Schiff mit ihrem Ziehvater Q'ret auftaucht um „Jhet'leya“, wie Ballard von den Kobali genannt wird, zu holen, entschließt sie sich nach anfänglichem Sträuben, zu ihrer neuen Familie bei den Kobali zurückzukehren. Parallel dazu sammelt Seven of Nine erste Erfahrungen in der Erziehung ihrer Schützlinge, der einige Wochen zuvor vom Kollektiv entfernten Borg-Kinder. Nachdem ihre noch vom Borg-Denken beeinflussten streng autoritären Erziehungsmaßnahmen auf ganzer Linie scheitern, versucht sie sich von ihrem Erziehungsauftrag entbinden zu lassen. Chakotay jedoch lehnt dieses Ersuchen ab und gibt ihr stattdessen Tipps im Umgang mit den Kindern. Seven beginnt nun, ihren individuellen Bestrebungen und Fertigkeiten Raum zu lassen und sie fortan sogar noch zu fördern. Auch ihre „Bestrafungsprotokolle“, die bisher Anwendung fanden, wenn sich die Kinder nicht präzise an die gemachten Vorgaben hielten, verwirft sie. Langfassung Prolog Ein Kobali-Shuttle fliegt durch den Weltraum und wird von einem Kobali-Raumschiff verfolgt. Dieses feuert mehrere Torpedos auf das Shuttle. Das Shuttle erleidet einige Schäden und die Pilotin Jhet'leya öffnet einen Kommunikationskanal zu dem Raumschiff. Sie tauscht mit dem Kommandanten einige Worte aus, während sie das Raumschiff erneut mit ihren Waffen anvisiert. Dann macht sie das Raumschiff mit zwei gezielten Torpedoschüssen manövrierunfähig und fliegt mit ihrem Shuttle davon. Anschließend lässt sie ihren Computer nach der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] scannen und setzt nachdem sie diese gefunden hat, einen Kurs dorthin. Außerdem versucht sie die Voyager zu rufen. Akt I: Rückkehr thumb|leftthumb|Tuvok und Seven streiten über die Beaufsichtigung der Borg-Kinder. In der Astrometrie sieht sich Mezoti die Computerkonsolen an. Da kommt eine Kommunikationsnachricht herein und Mezoti öffnet einen Kanal. Jhet'leya ruft die Voyager und verlangt eine Antwort. Mezoti antwortet ihr und Jhet'leya fragt, mit wem sie spricht. Als Mezoti sich vorstellt, meint sie, dass sie etwas jugn klinge. Auf Mezotis Antwort, dass sie acht Jahre alt sei, meint sie, dass sie verstehe und fragt nach Erwachsenen. Mezoti stellt sich als Norcadianerin vor und fragt nach ihrer Spezies. Jhet'leya meint, dass diese Frage schwierig zu beantworten sei und möchte zur Brücke zu Captain Kathryn Janeway durchgestellt werden. Mezoti meint, dass sie es versucht, befürchtet aber, dass sie dafür nicht groß genug ist. Als sie versucht den Knopf am oberen Ende der Computertafel zu erreichen, muss sie sich auf der Tastatur abstützen und schließt versehentlich den Komkanal. Während sie versucht die Verbindung wiederherzustellen, betritt Tuvok die Astrometrie und weist sie darauf hin, dass sie nicht autorisiert ist, sich hier aufzuhalten. Mezoti fragt, ob er sie dem Captain melden wird, doch Tuvok meint, dass eine Verwarnung genügt, da es ihr erstes Vergehen sei. In diesem Augenblick betritt Seven of Nine mit Azan, Rebi und Icheb das Labor. Seven fragt, wie ihre Anweisungen lauteten und Mezoti meint kleinlaut, dass sie im Frachtraum warten sollten, bis sie zurückkehrt. Tuvok fragt Seven, ob sie die Kinder unbeaufsichtigt ließ. Dies erklärt Seven damit, dass Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres ihre Hilfe im Maschinenraum benötigte und sie weniger als zehn Minuten fort war. Icheb bemerkt, dass sie Mezoti darauf hinwiesen, dass sie den Frachtraum nicht verlassen dürften. Jedoch wollte Mezoti nicht darauf hören. Tuvok hält Seven nun eine Standpauke, weil sie versicherte, sie könne die Ordnung aufrecht erhalten, als der Captain sie bat, sich um die Kinder zu kümmern. Seven rechtfertigt sich damit, dass es sich schwieriger als erwartet gestaltete, die Ordnung aufrecht zu erhalten. Seven meint, dass die Kinder höchst unberechenbar sind. Tuvok meint darauf, dass Meditation vulkanischen Kindern hilft, ihre Emotionen zu kontrollieren. Seven of Nine muss Tuvok in diesem Moment unterbrechen, da Mezoti gerade wieder begonnen hat, an einer Computerkonsole zu arbeiten. Diese rechtfertigt sich, da sie versucht mit der Frau zu reden, die von Raumgitter 2369 sendet. Seven und Tuvok gehen sogleich an die Konsole und Seven versucht den Kanal zu reaktivieren. Seven entdeckt, dass fremde Schiff in drei Lichtjahren Entfernung. Tuvok öffnet einen Kanal und stellt sich als Lieutenant Commander Tuvok vor. Jhet'leya meint daraufhin, dass es sich so anhört, als wäre er befördert worden. thumb|Janeway und Chakotay fragen sich, ob sie Ballard trauen können. Wenig später spricht Jhet'leya über einen Kommunikationskanal mit Captain Janeway auf der Brücke der USS Voyager. Sie ist hocherfreut Janeway und Harry Kim wiederzusehen. Janeway fragt verdutzt, ob sie die Frau wiedererkennen müsse. Daraufhin stellt sie sich als Fähnrich Lyndsay Ballard vor. Sie meint auch, dass sie nicht überrascht sei, dass sie sie nicht erkennen. Janeway erhebt sich nun von ihrem Stuhl und meint, dass sie dies nicht amüsant findet, da Fähnrich Ballard verstorben ist. Jhet'leya weiß zu berichten, dass Ballard bei Sternzeit 51563 starb. Sie kann ihre Skepsis verstehen, will aber alles erklären, wenn sie sie an Bord beamen. Janeway willigt nun ein Jhet'leya auf die Krankenstation zu beamen und diese meint, dass der Captain ein Ebene-10-Kraftfeld errichten lässt. Janeway bittet sie, nicht beleidigt zu sein, worauf die Kobali meint, sie sei froh, nach Hause zu kommen. Dann wird die Verbindung beendet und Chakotay fragt Janeway, was sie von der Frau halte. Janeway meint, dass diese Person intime Kenntnisse vom Schiff und der Crew zu haben scheint. Daher will sie herausfinden, wer diese Person ist. Der sichtlich berührte Harry Kim bittet Captain Janeway um Erlaubnis, bei der Untersuchung von Ballard anwesend sein zu dürfen, da er ihr ziemlich nahe stand. Daher sei er sich auch sicher zu bemerken, wenn sie die ist, für die sie sich ausgibt. [[Datei: Janeway begrüßt Jhet'leya in der Crew.jpg|thumb|Janeway begrüßt Jhet'leya in der Crew der USS Voyager.]] Auf der Krankenstation berichtet Lyndsey Ballard, dass sie mit Harry Kim zu einem Planeten in der Vyntadi-Ausdehnung flogen, um dort Dilithiumerz zu bergen, dass sie Tage zuvor entdeckt hatten. Als sie landeten, erkannten sie, dass es eine Falle einer Jagdgruppe der Hirogen war. Eine rekonfigurierte Energiezelle sandte falsche Dilithiumwerte aus. Kim bestätigt ihre Geschichte und Janeway fragt nach dem weiteren Geschehen. Ballard berichtet, dass sie und Harry zum Shuttle gingen. Zehn Meter vom Shuttle entfernt wurde sie von einem neuralen Disruptor getroffen. Harry sagte zu ihr, dass ihre Verletzungen nicht so schlimm seien, doch sie meint, er wäre schon immer ein schlechter Lügner gewesen. Kim ergänzt, dass er versuchte Ballard zur Voyager zurückzubringen, doch sie war schon tot als er das Schiff erreichte. Dann bestatteten sie sie im Weltraum. Janeway bittet nun Ballard weiter zu erzählen. Sie berichtet, dass sie auf einem Raumschiff in einer Stasiskammer aufwachte. Die Kobali sagten ihr, dass sie sie mit ihrer Technologie reanimiert hätten. Zunächst konnte sie nicht glauben, dass sie tot sei, doch die Kobali zeigten ihr visuelle Scans ihres Leichnams im Torpedogehäuse, in dem sie bestattet wurde. Die Kobali sagten, dass sie Wochen im Raum trieb. Nach der Reanimation wurde ihre DNA verändert und sie erhielt monatelang Injektionen. Kim fragt erstaunt, ob sie die Injektionen erhielt, damit sie eine von Ihnen wurde. Dies sei ihre Art sich fortzupflanzen. Sie erhielt einen Kobalinamen und wurde in einer Familie zur Akklimatisierung untergebracht. Janeway meint, dass sie eine Gefangene war. Jhet'leya meint, dass sie zunächst eine Gefangene war. Sie wollte Kontakt zur Voyager aufnehmen und ihnen mitteilen, dass sie unversehrt sei. Jedoch erlaubten dies die Kobali nicht, da die Voyager zu ihrem Kyn'steya, ihrem vergangenen Leben und es sei nötig, dieses zu vergessen. Zwei Jahre ließ sie ihre Familie glauben, sie hätte sie akzeptiert. Dann stahl sie ein Shuttle und begann die Voyager zu suchen. Dies war vor sechs Monaten und seitdem jagen sie ihr hinterher. Der Doktor findet menschliche DNA in ihrem Körper und diese stimmen mit der DNA von Lyndsey Ballard überein. Janeway hält diese Geschichte für glaubwürdig, doch Ballard erkennt, dass Janeway aufgrund ihrer Sternenflottenausbildung in Erwägung zieht, dass sie ein Telepath oder ein Hybridklon sein kann. Sie versichert ihr nochmals, dass sie Lyndsey Ballard sei. Janeway sieht Kim und den Doktor an. Dann deaktiviert sie das Kraftfeld und ehißt Ballard zuhause willkommen, bis sie einen Beweis für das gegenteil finden. Dann schüttelt sie Ballards Hand, während Kim darum bittet, eine Minute mit Ballard allein sein zu dürfen. Janeway stimmt dem zu und geht mit dem Doktor in dessen Büro. Harry Kim meint erstaunt, dass sie tatsächlich sie selbst ist und macht einige Schritte auf sie zu. Sie sehen sich in die Augen und Kim umarmt sie. Sie meint, dass Kim ihr auch sehr fehlte. Akt II: Alte Liebe thumb|Janeway stellt Jhet'leya den Führungsoffizieren vor. Im Konferenzraum stellt Kathryn Janeway Lyndsey Ballard in ihrer neuen Gestalt den Führungsoffizieren vor und meint, dass sie ein guter Offizier ist und in den vergangen Jahren viel Mut und Entschlossenheit bewiesen hat. Sie heißt sie nochmals willkommen und will alles tun, damit sie sich wieder zuhause fühlt. Neelix berichtet, dass er und Paris Ballards persönliche Sachen aus dem Depot geholt haben. Außerdem meint Torres, dass sie auch ihre alte Schicht im Maschinenraum wieder übernehmen kann. Jedoch dämpft Chakotay die Euphorie, da sie nicht vergessen dürfen, dass die Kobali noch da draußen sind. Janeway lässt daher Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergreifen und Tuvok berichtet, dass er das Kobali-Shuttle gescannt hat und Gegenmaßnahmen ergreifen wird, um einen möglichen Angriff abzuwehren. Dann verlassen die Offiziere den Raum und Jhet'leya bedankt sich nochmals für Janeways Worte. Dann verlässt auch sie den Raum. thumb|Kim und Jhet'leya spazieren durch das Schiff. Anschließend spaziert sie mit Harry Kim durch einen Gang des Schiffes und fragt ihn, ob er immer noch so ehrgeizig Klarinette spielt. Jedoch berichtet Kim, dass er inzwischen zum Saxophon gewechselt ist. Sie meint, dass er sicher gut spielt und Kim meint dazu, dass sie immer sein größter Fan war. Da fasst sie ihn am Arm und bittet ihn, nicht die Vergangenheitsform zu verwenden. Sie meint, dass dies für sie ein absolut normaler Tag war. Dann gingen sie in den Turbolift und fahren los. Ballard erzählt, dass sie eine Liste mit Dingen gemacht, hat mit Dingen, die sie tun würde, wenn sie wieder auf der Voyager sein würde. Ihm beim Klarinettenspiel zuzuhören ist Nummer 26 auf dieser Liste. Kim fragt sie, ob pünktlich zum Dienst zu kommen auch auf dieser Liste steht, worauf sie antwortet, dass dies Nummer 27 sei. thumb|Seven of Nine bestraft Azan und Rebi. Neelix und Naomi Wildman spielen inzwischen Kadis-kot im Kasino. Dann trifft Seven of Nine mit den Kindern ein. Neelix lädt Seven of Nine auf eine Tasse Tee ein, während sie spielen, doch Seven lehnt ab, da sie die Kinder beaufsichtigen müsse. Naomi meint zu Mezoti, dass ihr ihr Zopf gefalle und diese bietet ihr an, zu zeigen, wie man ihn macht. Seven unterbricht sie jedoch. Auf Neelix' nachfrage erklärt Seven, dass sie eine Stunde Freizeitaktivitäten genehmigt hat und daher keine Zeit sei, für irrelevante Konversationen. Mezoti widerspricht, dass diese Konversation nicht irrelevant sei. Seven erklärt, dass sie durch eine effiziente Nutzung der Zeit an einer viel größeren Anzahl an Aktivitäten partizipieren können, was Mezoti gelangweilt wiederholt. Naomi beginnt daraufhin mit dem Spiel. Azan und Rebi sehen sich kurz an, ehe Azan weiterspielt. Naomi gibt Neelix mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass er zu ihr kommen soll. Als der Talaxianer sich zu ihr herunterbeugt, meint sie, dass die Zwillinge Schummeln. Als er fragt, wie sie das getan haben, erklärt Mezoti, dass sie ihr neurales Interface nutzen, um Interformationen auszutauschen. Seven fragt die beiden, ob dies wahr sei. Als sie betreten auf den Tisch blicken, lässt Seven sie Strafprotokoll 9 Alpha ausführen. Daraufhin stheen Azan und Rebi auf und stellen sich mit gesenktem Kopf an die Fensterwand des Kasinos. Nun erhebt sich Icheb und erklärt Seven, dass er auch nicht mitspielen will, wenn die beiden es nicht dürfen. Seven meint daraufhin, dass er damit die Unordnung unterstützt. Nun wirft Icheb Seven vor, dass sie die Kinder nie tun lasse, was sie wollen. Icheb wirft nun die Spielsteine mit einer Armbewegung vom Tisch, worauf Seven ihn auch Strafprotokoll 9 Alpha ausführen lässt. Dies verweigert Icheb allerdings und verlässt das Kasino. Seven of Nine bleibt mit Neelix zurück. thumb|Jhet'leya ist überrascht, dass Kim ihre Sachen aufgehoben hat. In ihrem Quartier breitet Harry Kim inzwischen Lyndsey Ballards persönliche Besitztümer aus. Sie ist überrascht, dass er so viel von ihren Sachen aufbewahrt habe. Tuvok meinte zwar, dass er alles recyceln sollte, doch Kim brachte es nicht übers Herz. Sie meint, dass ihre Schlittschuhe und sie ihr von ganzem Herzen danken. Dann wirft sie gesamte Kleidung in eine Schublade, doch Kim beginnt sogleich sie zu ordnen und verweist darauf, wie lange er gebraucht hat, sie zu falten. Sie entgegnet, dass er immer noch besessen von Ordnung ist. Sie fragt ihn, ob er immer noch auf einer Baryonreinigung seines Quartiers besteht. Kim bezeichnet dies als Konsequenz daraus, dass eine Schlampe ihm gegenüber wohnte. Jhet'leya meint, dass man so nicht von den Toten spricht. Als sie dann fragt, ob es die falschen Worte waren, blickt er nach unten. Sie fragt, ob dies die falschen Worte waren und Kim berichtet, dass er ihre Grabrede hielt. Er zögert zunächst ihrdavon zu erzählen und sie verzichtet darauf, weil er schon immer ein grauenhafter Redner war. Sie hofft, dass er nicht nur herumstotterte. Da setzt sich KIm auf das Bett und berichtet, dass sie einen Lieblingsspruch hatte, den sie von einem alten klingonischen Schlachtruf abgeleitet hatte: "Nutze den Tag." Kim meint, dass sie jeden Tag angreifen und das beste daraus machen wollte. Er sagte, dass sie, wenn sie da gewesen wäre, zu den Gästen gesagt hätte, dass sie den Tag angreifen sollen. Sie meint, dass die letzten sechs Monate nicht leicht waren und sie oft daran dachte, aufzugeben. Sie meint, dass nur der Gedanke an ein Wiedersehen mit Kim sie am Leben erhielt. Sie nimmt eine Haarbürste in die Hand und wirft sie mit den Wotrten, sie brauche sie jetzt wohl nicht mehr, auf das Bett. Da werden sie vom Doktor auf die Krankenstation gerufen, weil er die Analyse ihrer Bioscans abgeschlossen habe. thumb|Lyndsay Ballard sieht sich im Spiegel an. Auf der Krankenstation berichtet der Doktor, dass seine Scans einen genetischen Krankheitserreger in ihrem Blut entdeckt hat, der ihre menschliche DNA größtenteils in eine Kobali-Proteinstruktur veränderte. Er fürchtet, dass nicht mehr genug Original-DNA vorhanden ist, um sie wieder menschlich zu machen. Allerdings könnte er einige kosmetische Veränderungen vornehmen, um sie wieder menschlich aussehen zu lassen. Es werden einige Behandlungen mit einem Inaprovalinpräparat notwendig sein, um ihre oberste Hautschicht wieder menschlich erscheinen zu lassen. Physiologisch wäre sie weiterhin Kobali mit einem Multisphärengehirn und einem binären kardiovaskulären System, aber ihr Aussehen wäre menschlich. Jhet'leya lässt mit der Behandlung beginnen. Der Doktor kündigt an, dass sie Schwindelgefühle erleben könnte, weshalb sie sich auf Kim stützen wird. Nach der Injektion verwandelt sie sich langsam zurück. Als sie Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sieht, fragt sie, ob etwas nicht stimme. Der Doktor reicht ihr daraufhin einen Spiegel und sie sieht ihr nun wieder etwas mehr menschliches Gesicht. Akt III: Zurück im alten Leben thumb|Neelix serviert Ballard jibalianischen Beerensalat. Im Kasino bereitet Neelix einen jibalianischen Beerensalat zu, den er Lyndsay Ballard, die inzwischen wieder ihre Sternenflottenuniform trägt, serviert. Sie meint, dass sie sich darauf sehr lange freute. Kim erklärt, dass dies Nummer 6 auf ihrer Liste war. Ballard berichtet, dass die Kobali-Küche nicht sehr abwechslungsreich ist. Drei Jahre lang aßen sie die selbe graue Paste. Als sie den Salat probiert, meint sie, dass er einen metallischen Beigeschmack hat. Daher probiert Kim den Salat und meint, dass er normal schmecke. Ballard vermutet, dass ihre Geschmacksknospen wohl noch kobali sind. Neelix bietet ihr daraufhin, etwas anderes zum Essen an, was sie jedoch ablehnt, da sie nun Nummer 16 auf ihrer Liste abarbeiten muss: Lieutenant Torres verwirren. Als Ballard den Maschinenraum betritt, meint Torres, dass sie eine Minute zu früh ist. Ballard meint, dass es für alles ein erstes mal gibt. Torres teilt ihr mit, dass sie einen Justierungsfehler in der Dilithiummatrix beheben kann. Sie beginnt mit der Arbeit, doch Torres will ihr einige Tage zur Eingewöhnung geben. Ballard beginnt mit der Reapratur und verwendet dabei Kobalibegriffe. Torres blickt sie verwirrt an und teilt ihr mit, dass sie Kobali gesprochen hat. Sie entschuldigt sich, da es ihr nicht bewusst war. Torres stellt dann fest, dass der Justierungsfehler behoben ist und sie sich noch den Warpkern ansehen können. thumb|Chakotay rät Seven of Nine mit den Kindern nicht zu streng zu sein. Chakotay sucht inzwischen Seven of Nine im Astrometrischen Labor auf und fragt nach Spuren von den Kobali. Seven verneint dies jedoch. Chakotay gibt ihr daraufhin die letzten taktischen Berichte von Tuvok. Chakotay will bereits gehen, doch Seven bittet ihn, als Hüterin der Borg-Kinder von ihren Aufgaben entbunden zu werden, da ihre Disziplinierungsversuche nur weitere Unordnung zur Folge haben. Chakotay meint, dass Erziehung und Unordnung Hand in Hand gehen. Seven meint, dass sie einen Aktivitätenplan erstellte, um Unordnung zu vermeiden. Als Chakotay den Tagesplan sieht, meint er, dass dort nicht viel Zeit für Spaß integriert sei. Seven widerspricht ihm jedoch, da sie Zeit für Freizeitaktivitäten eingeplant habe. Doch Chakotay erwidert, dass man Spaß nicht immer planen könne. Manchmal muss Spaß spontan sein. Seven erklärt, dass Kinder ihren Nachforschungen Zufolge Strukturen benötigen. Chaktoay stimmt zu, meint aber, dass sie auch Freiräume brauchen. Sevens Plan hingegen führe dazu, dass sie wie in einem Borg-Kubus leben. Er weist auch darauf hin, dass jedes Kind die selben Dinge zur selben Zeit tue, was Seven damit rechtfertigt, dass jedes Kind die Chance habe, das gleiche zu lernen, wie die anderen. Chakotay erwidert, dass die Kinder vielleicht nur rebellieren, weil sie alle immer dasselbe tun sollen. Er entbindet sie auch nicht von ihren Aufgaben, worauf Seven sich wieder an die Arbeit macht. Auf einem Gang des Schiffes, wird Harry Kim von Tom Paris angetroffen. Kim trägt gerade Schlittschuhe und meint, dass er mit Lindsay Paris' Holodeckprogramm ausprobieren werden. Paris ist schon dabei Kims Liste verflossener Eroberungen um Lindsey zu erweitern, doch Kim meint, dass er die Hoffnung auf eine Beziehung zu Lindsey aufgab, als sie auf die Voyager kamen. Paris erklärt ihm aber, dass er nun eine Chance bei Lindsey habe und diese nutzen müsse. thumb|Lyndsay Ballard trifft Harry Kim erstmals mit ihren neuen Haaren. Kim betritt anschließend die Krankenstation, wo der Doktor gerade die Wiederherstellung von Ballards menschlicher Physiologie abgeschlossen hat. Ballard meint zu Kim, dass der Doktor die ursprüngliche Haarfarbe wiederherstellen wollte, ihr diese aber aufregender erschien. Der Doktor meint, dass Haare seine Haarkünste hervorragend sind, auch wenn er eine Glatze habe. Ballard bedauert nur, dass unter diesen Haaren noch das sechslappige Gehirn einer Kobali steckt. Kim fragt, ob sie für eine Schlittschuhpartie menschlich genug sei. Sie wäre gern dazu bereit, doch hat sie keine Zeit, da sie vom Captain zu einem Abendessen eingeladen wurde. Kim meint empört, dass er in sechs Jahren nicht einmal zu einem Abendessen mit dem Captain eingeladen wurde. Ballard will dem Captain daher Grüße von ihm ausrichten. thumb|Ballard isst mit Captain Janeway zu Abend. Im Replikator von Kathryn Janeway materialisiert sich inzwischen das dampfende Hauptgericht. Jedoch stellt der Captain entsetzt fest, dass etwas schief gelaufen sit. Da klingelt es und sie bittet Ballard herein. Als diese in Galauniform den Raum betritt, meint Janeway, dass formelle Kleidung nicht erforderlich gewesen wäre, was Ballard für ein Abendessen mit dem Captain allerdings für selbstverständlich hielt. Janeway entschuldigt sich sogleich dafür, dass ihr Replikator den Schmorbraten verflüssigt hat. Sie meint, dass der Braten cool aussehe. Janeway verbittet sich jedoch die Schmeicheleien und fordert sie auf, sich eine Scheibe Brot zu nehmen. Dazu bietet sie Erdnussbutter und Marmelade an. Dies ist auch Ballard recht, denn auf der Akademie habe sie sich davon ernährt. Janeway erkundigt sich nach ihrem ersten Arbeitstag und Ballard berichtet, dass er ziemlich gut lief. Torres nannte ihre Arbeit kompetenz, was Janeway für ein großes Lob hält. Janeway erwähnt auch, dass Tuvok die Analyse ihres Shuttles abgeschlossen und ihr 37 Wege einen Kobali-Angriff abzuwehren präsentiert hat. Scherzhaft fragt Ballard, ob er ihren Schmorbraten mitgerechnet hat. Als Janeway entgeistert aufsieht, entschuldigt sich Ballard, weil sie dies nicht sagen wollte. Janeway beruhigt sie und erlaubt sie offen und frei zu sprechen. Ballard versichert sich, dass dies ernst gemeint war und fragt sie, wieso Janeway sie für diese Außenmission wählte. Janeway meint, dass sie wohl am Besten dafür geeignet war, was Ballard jedoch bestreitet. Sie ist der Meinung, dass Torres bei der Suche nach Dilithiumvorkommen viel mehr Erfahrung hätte und Tuvok viel mehr taktische Kenntnisse auf Außenmissionen hat. Janeway fragt, ob sie ihr die Schuld an ihrem Tod gibt, was Ballard jedoch bestreitet. Sie entschuldigt sich außerdem für ihre schlechte Ausdrucksweise, wobei der Captain sie beschwichtigt. Von den Kobali hat sie gelernt, dass sie nie Groll gegen die Hegen soll, die ihr dn Tod brachten, denn diese gaben ihr die Chance, ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Sie meint, dass Janeway ihr Leben gab, indem sie sie sterben ließ. Ballard entschuldigt sich und verlässt fluchtartig Janeways Quartier. thumb|Ballard sieht ihre eigene Beerdingung. Ballard hat in der Nacht einen Alptraum und betritt das Kasino, wo die Offiziere für eine Abschiedsparty versammelt sind. Der Doktor meint, dass Verleumdung im letzten Stadium geschieht. Kim erklärt, dass es ihm damals nicht gelang, sie zu retten und es ihm auch diesmal nicht gelingen wird. Als sie sich umdreht, sieht sie einen Kobali unter den Gästen stehen, der sie zu sich ruft. Dann erwacht sie aus ihrem Alptraum und geht zu Harry Kim. Sie meint, dass sie einen miesen Tag hatte. Auch wenn B'Elanna beeindruckt war, starrten die Anderen sie nur an. Kim meint, dass sie sich das nur einbildete. Dann erwähnt sie, dass sie beim Captain nur Blödsinn von sich gab. Kim antwortet, dass auch er früher beim Captain sehr nervös war und diese so etwas nicht persönlich nimmt. Dann bietet er ihr seine Hilfe an, dies durchzustehen. Sie meint, dass Kim immer viel zu nett zu ihr war und fragt wieso. Kim erklärt, dass er verrückt nach ihr ist, seit dem Tag an dem sie sich begegnet sind und er daher auch Schlittschuhlaufen lernte, obwohl er die Kälte hasst. Er will seine zweite Chance nutzen und die beiden küssen sich. Akt IV: Rückfall thumb|Die Borgkinder formen Ton. Im Kasino arbeiten die Kinder inzwischen an Tonmodellen. Azan und Rebi modellieren zwei Kuben, während Icheb sich an einem Polyeder versucht. Da wird er von einem Schwapp mit Ton vermischten Wassers getroffen und Mezoti, die einen Lappen ausgedrückt hatte, entschuldigt sich dafür. Icheb wischt sich das Wasser mit einem Lappen ab und kritisiert Mezoti, da sie Unordnung verursacht. Außerdem würde Seven verärgert sein. Mezoti ist dieser Fakt jedoch egal. Dann betritt Seven of Nine den Raum und betrachtet die Kunstwerke der Kinder. Azan und Rebi haben jeweils einen Borg-Kubus im Maßstab 1:1000 angefertigt was Seven hervorragend findet. Dann betrachtet sie Ichebs Kunstwerk: Ein sechsundzwanzigseitiges Vieleck. Es besteht aus Hexagonen, Oktagonen und Quadraten. Seven findet dies sehr beeindruckend und geht zu Mezoti weiter. Sie fragt, was dies sein soll. Da dreht Mezoti ihr Kunstwerk und meint, dass dies eine Büste von Seven of Nine sein soll. Seven vermisst allerdings jedwede Ähnlichkeit. Mezoti zeigt ihr daraufhin ihr Okularimplantat, Nase und Mund. Seven verweist darauf, dass sie die Anweisung hatte, eine geometrische Form zu schaffen. Icheb erinnerte sie daran, aber Mezoti wollte sich nicht fügen, da dies hier mehr Spaß mache. Seven atmet durch und Mezoti fragt, ob es ihr gefällt. Seven antwortet, dass es primitiv ist, aber von Erfindungsgabe und Individualität zeugt. Icheb fragt, ob sie ein Bestrafungsprotokoll durchführen wird. Seven verneint dies und lässt Mezoti ihre Unordnung fortsetzen. In Kims Quartier sitzt inzwischen Lyndsey Ballard vor dem Bett und starrt vor sich hin. Als Kim erwacht, bittet er sie ins Bett zu kommen. Doch Ballard meint zu ihm, dass die Kobali nun kommen. Das Raumschiff nähert sich inzwischen der Voyager und Janeway gibt Roten Alarm und lässt die Schilde aktivieren. Tuvok öffnet einen Kanal und Q'ret will Jhet'leya holen. Janeway erklärt ihm, dass diese nicht zu den Kobali zurückkehren möchte. Q'ret meint, dass sie seine Tochter ist und er von weither kommt, um mit ihr zu sprechen. thumb|Ballard trifft auf Qret. Harry Kim und Lyndsey Ballard gehen inzwischen durch einen Gang und Kim meint zu ihr, dass niemand sie zwingen kann mit Q'ret zu reden, doch Ballard besteht darauf. In ihrem Bereitschaftsraum stellt Captain Janeway inzwischen gegenüber Q'ret klar, dass dieses Gespräch beendet ist, wenn Ballard es wünscht. Als Kim und Ballard den Raum betreten, fragt Q'ret, was sie mit ihr angestellt haben. Doch Ballard meint,d ass dies ihre wahre Gestalt ist. Als er sie mit Jhet'laya anspricht, besteht sie darauf, dass ihr richtiger Name Lyndsey ist. Dieser fragt sie, wieso er sie verlassen hat und Lyndsey antwortet, dass sie wieder bei ihrem Volk leben wollte. Enttäuscht fragt Q'ret, wieso sie wieder bei dem Volk leben wollte, dass sie im Weltraum aussetzte. Darauf antwortet Janeway, dass sie den Leichnam ihren Traditionen entsprechend bestatteten. Kim meint, dass sie kein Recht hatten, sich an ihrem Leichnam zu vergreifen, worauf Q'ret meint, dass sie entsprechend ihrer Tradition handelten. Kim beschuldigt sie, Ballard verstümmelt zu haben, wird jedoch von Tuvok zur Mäßigung gerufen. Q'ret berichtet, dass der Transformationsprozess üblicherweise zu einem umfassenden Gedächtnisverlust führt, wodurch der Übergang weniger schmerzhaft ist. Manche erinnern sich leider an ihr früheres Leben stärker, als früher. Q'ret erklärt, dass Lyndsey Ballard seit drei Jahren tot ist. Als sie sie fanden, war sie ein lebloser Körper und sie bargen dieses Rohmaterial und schufen daraus seine Tochter. Er fragt, ob sie noch so denkt, wie dieses Volk und fragt, ob ihre Gedanken in ihrer Sprache oder seiner sind. Er meint auch, dass ihre Schwester sie vermisst und Ballard erinnert sich an ihren Namen Tynsiya. Er fragt, was er ihr sagen solle. Da blickt Ballard erst zu Janeway und Tuvok, dann zu Kim. Sie antwortet dann, dass er ihr ausrichten solle, dass sie tot ist. Dann verlässt sie den Konferenzraum. Tuvok will Q'ret in den Transporterraum eskorieren, doch dieser meint zu Janeway, dass er seine Tochter nicht aufgeben wird. Er meint, dass jedes Leben für sein Volk sehr wertvoll ist und will mit Verstärkung wiederkommen. thumb|Ballard beginnt sich wieder zurückzuverwandeln. Ballard isst inzwischen im Kasino die Kobalinahrung, als Harry Kim zu ihr tritt. Er fragt sie, ob sie einen Mitternachtssnack zu sich nimmt und sie meint, dass es feinste Kobali-Küche sei. Kim erklärt, dass er über Nummer 32 auf ihrer Liste nachgedacht hat: Tuvok zum Lachen zu bringen. Kim erinnert sie daran, dass Tuvok ein Holoprogramm des Tempels von T'Panit besitzt und er will es so verändern, dass die Mönche statt vulkanischer Gebete Ferengi-Limericks rezitieren. Ballard lacht darüber jedoch nicht, sondern starrt zum Fenster. Sie meint, dass sie immer noch an Q'ret denkt. Kim erwidert, dass er so dreist war, sich als ihr Vater auszugeben und ihr menschlicher Vater Professor Ballard etwas dagegen einzuwänden hätte. Lyndsey kann sich an ihren menschlichen Vater allerdings nicht mehr erinnern und Kim will sie aufs Holodeck mitnehmen. Als Ballard aufsteht, schreit sie vor Schmerzen auf und ihr Gesicht verändert sich. Akt V: Zweiter Abschied thumb|Der Doktor untersucht Lyndsay Ballard. Kim bringt sie umgehend auf die Krankenstation, wo sie vom Doktor untersucht wird. Kim fragt, wieso sie sich plötzlich wieder zurückverwandelt und der Doktor erklärt, dass der Erreger sich angepasst hat, um seiner Behandlung zu widerstehen. Es ist möglich, dass sie ihr gesamtes Leben unter Rückfällen leiden wird. Ballard erinnert den Doktor daran, dass er meinte, sie könnte ihre menschliche Form behalten. Der Doktor bestätigt dies, meint aber, dass er die Häufigkeit ihrer Behandlungen erhöhen muss, auf mindestens zweimal pro Tag. Sie fragt, wie sie irgendetwas machen soll, wenn sie die ganze Zeit auf der Krankenstation ist. Als das MHN ihr ein Hypospray injizieren will, schlägt sie seinen Arm weg und beleidigt ihn auf Kobali. Kim und der Doktor sehen sie daraufhin verwirrt an und sie entschuldigt sich. thumb|Harry Kim und Lyndsey Ballard sprechen im Shuttle. Sie geht in die Shuttlerampe und betrachtet die Steuerkontrollen. Harry Kim folgt ihr und setzt sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr. er meint, dass sie es hier gemütlich hat. Kim bittet sie, die Behandlung abzubrechen. Sie fragt, ob er weiß, was dann passiert. Kim antwortet, dass sie dann wie eine Kobali aussieht und er sie ohne Haare unglaublich süß fand. Er meint, dass es ihm egal ist, ob sie ein Mensch, eine Kobali oder eine Bolianerin ist. Er will nur, dass sie glücklich ist und Ballard meint, dass sie nicht zu ihnen passt. Kim kontert mit der Frage, ob sie auch meint, dass Tuvok und Neelix nicht zu ihnen passen. Doch Ballard meint, dass dies etwas anderes sei, da sie in ihrer eigenen Kultur aufwuchsen und wissen, woher sie stammen und wer sie sind. Ballard meint, dass Lyndsey Teil der Crew war und sie nicht mehr Lyndsey sein wird, wenn sie die Behandlung abbricht. Seit ihrer Rückkehr hat sie bemerkt, dass sich viel verändert hat. Sie dachte erst, es würde an der Voyager liegen, doch je länger sie hier blieb, umso mehr kam sie sich wie ein Geist vor. Sie entschuldigt sich bei Kim, dass sie nicht mehr kämpfen kann. Als dieser nach ihnen fragt, antwortet sie, dass die Frau, die er liebte, vor drei Jahren gestorben ist. Da wird das Schiff erschüttert. [[Datei: Die USS Voyager wird von drei Kobalischiffen angegriffen.jpg|thumb|Die USS Voyager wird von drei Kobaliraumschiffen angegriffen.]] Drei Kobali-Raumschiffe greifen die USS Voyager an. Tuvok meldet, dass die Schilde auf 48 % gefallen sind. Janeway lässt auf die Waffenphalanx des Führungsschiffes zielen. Da meldet Chakotay den Ausfall der Lebenserhaltung auf den Decks 5 bis 10. Kim und Ballard erreichen inzwischen die Brücke, als es eine Explosion gibt. Janeway lässt Energie zum Kompensieren umleiten, doch die Schilde fallen auf 20 %. Da verlangt Ballard, an die Kobali übergeben zu werden. Kim fordert den Captain auf, dieser Bitte nicht zu entsprechen. Janeway erklärt Ballard, dass sie diese Geste zu schätzen weiß, aber ihre Bitte nicht erfüllen wird. Ballard besteht jedoch darauf, dass dies keine Geste, sondern ihr wahrer Wille sei. Kim ist jedoch der Meinung, dass es ihr nicht gut geht und sie nicht wisse, was sie sage. Ballard widerspricht ihm jedoch entschieden. Da wird die Voyager erneut getroffen und die Schilde fallen auf 13 %. Kim ortet Energiefluktuationen im Warpantrieb des Führungsschiffes. Er schlägt vor, mit einem Polaronausstoß den Kern zu überlasten. Ballard ist entsetzt, da dies ihr Schiff zerstören würde. Kim meint allerdings, dass sie ihnen keine große Wahl lassen. Janeway versichert sich nochmals bei Ballard, dass sie das Schiff verlassen will. Kim beteuert seine Bereitschaft diesen Polaronausstoß abzufeuern. Chakotay stellt sich ihm gegenüber und schickt ihn auf seine Station zurück. Kim besteht allerdings darauf, dass sie Ballard nicht den Kobali überlassen dürften. Ballard meint zu Kim, dass sie auch nicht auf der Voyager bleiben kann, wenn er sie vernichtet. thumb|Kim und Jhet'leya küssen sich zum Abschied. Jhet'leya betritt den Transporterraum, wo Harry Kim letzte Vorbereitungen trifft. Er geht auf sie zu und stellt sich ihr gegenüber. Dann will er sich mit einem Kobali-Satz verabschieden. Jhet'leya weiß diese Geste zu schätzen, muss ihm aber mitteilen, dass er gerade sagte, dass die Kometen langweilig sind. Kim meint, dass er seine Aussprache noch verbessern muss. Er bedauert es, dass sie nicht alle Punkte auf ihrer Liste abhaken konnte. Sie antwortet, dass sie jedoch das wirklich Wichtige erledigt hat. Sie küsst ihn zum Abschied und geht dann auf die Transporterplattform. Kim begibt sich wieder an die Transporterkontrollen und beamt sie auf das Kobali-Schiff. thumb|Mezoti interessiert sich für Kims Haarbürste. Im Kasino hält Kim Ballards Haarbürste in den Händen. Mezoti tritt zu ihm und meint, dass die Bürste hübsch sei. Kim meint, dass sie einer Freundin von ihm gehörte und bietet sie ihr an. Mezoti fragt, ob seine Freundin einverstanden wäre. Kim antwortet, dass sie sicher froh wäre, wenn sie wüsste, dass die Bürste jetzt jemandem mit so schönem Haar, wie Mezoti gehört. Mezoti berichtet ihm, dass Seven sie ohne Aufsicht aufs Holodeck gehen lässt und sie dort alle Programme laufen lassen dürfen. Sie lädt Kim auf das Holodeck ein. Dieser wähnt den Tempel von T'Panat und fragt, ob sie dieses Programm kennt. Mezoti verneint und meint, dass dies langweilig klinge. Kim erwidert, dass sie das Programm etwas modifizieren werden. Dann verlässt er mit Mezoti das Kasino. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Lyndsay Ballard ist 2374 auf einem Klasse-M-Planeten in der Vintali-Ausdehnung ums Leben gekommen, wo sie zusammen mit Harry Kim versucht hat, dort entdecktes Dilithiumerz zu bergen. Hierbei sind die beiden in eine Falle der Hirogen geraten – eine rekonfigurierte Energiezelle sandte falsche Dilithiumwerte aus. Beim Fluchtversuch ist Lyndsay Ballard von einem neuralen Disruptor getroffen worden und noch auf der Planetenoberfläche verstorben. Ballard sagte in einem Gespräch mit Kim, dass sie vor drei Jahren gestorben ist. Die Episode spielt aber 2376 (Mitte Staffel 6) und sie verstarb 2374 (mind. Mitte Staffel 4), da die Voyager erst in diesem Jahr den Erstkontakt zu den Hirogen herstellte. Ihr Todeszeitpunkt Sternzeit 51563 platziert diese Ereignisse zwischen die Episoden und . Allerdings weiß Ballard auch nichts von Tuvoks Beförderung zum Lieutenant Commander, die jedoch bereits in erfolgte. Vor ihrem Tod arbeitete sie bei B'Elanna Torres im Maschinenraum der Voyager. Als Lyndsay Ballard an Bord der Voyager Kobali spricht, scheint der Universalübersetzer nicht zu funktioneren. Ihre Worte werden nicht übersetzt. Die Borg-Kinder wurden in der Episode an Bord der Voyager aufgenommen. Produktionsfehler In der Szene beim Essen, in der Captain Janeway berichtet, dass ihr Tuvok 37 Methoden zur Abwehr eines Angriffes der Kobali präsentiert habe, ist ihr Teller leer. In der nächsten Szene jedoch liegt auf ihrem Teller plötzlich ein Stück Weißbrot. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Kategorie:Episode (VOY) en:Ashes to Ashes (episode) es:Ashes to Ashes fr:Ashes to Ashes (épisode) ja:VOY:帰らざる時間 nl:Ashes to Ashes